No quiero sentirte mal
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: En toda su vida, Sonic siempre ha evitado a Amy. Pero cuando le muestra algo significativo para ella, lo hará de cambiar de su respectiva con ella. -Sonamy-


**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo mi primera historia de Sonic the Hedgehog, que sería un Sonamy. Espero que les gusten.**

* * *

Tranquilidad habitaba en el mundo, todo estaba en una paz a la perfección sin ningún robot o amenaza oscura que lo perturbarse. Sonic se encontraba corriendo a gran velocidad tras vencer el último plan del Dr. Eggman para su conquista al mundo. Estando en un bosque donde habitaba el silencio decidió descansar ahí y relajarse por el momento.

Sonic: "Creo que ahí será un lugar perfecto para descansar" –dijo observando un árbol con pasto encima y un poco de musgo.

Camino hacia el árbol y se echó en él mientras se acomodaba para tener una buena postura para dormir.

Sonic: "Eso si es a lo que llamo una buena siesta" –dijo mientras comenzaba a bostezar.

Estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos y tener una buena siesta hasta que alguien lo llamo por sorpresa haciendo que se levantara por el momento.

"Hola Sonic" –dijo la persona con una alegría.

Sonic observo a la persona y suspiro a ver de quien se trataba, Amy Rose. La conocía perfectamente y pensó en que ella quería pasar un rato con él, aunque él no lo quisiese ya que no tenía tiempo para ella.

Sonic: "Hola Amy, ¿Qué pasa esta vez?" –le dijo con un tono aburrido.

Amy ignoro el tono de Sonic y se sentó en él para mostrarle algo, Sonic observo que se trataba de un libro que contenía algo y no pregunto de que era.

Amy: "Bueno, quería mostrarte algo…"

Sonic: "Amy, me acorde de algo muy importante" –dijo mientras se levantaba del árbol –Nos vemos en otra ocasión" –dijo mientras corría.

Sonic se alivió sabiendo que Amy haría cualquier cosa para estar con él y este no sería la excepción.

Sonic: "Uf, por fin pude librarme de A…" –dijo mientras volteaba a verla solo para llevarse una sorpresa.

Observo que ella no se había parado del árbol y se quedó mirando el libro con una cara triste que hizo que el erizo azul tuviera una puñalada por dentro, se detuvo para observarla una vez más y sintió que algo estaba haciendo mal.

Sonic: "Que raro, ¿Por qué no me persigue? Casualmente ella siempre lo hace, pero por lo que veo… es algo nuevo para mí" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces camino volviendo al árbol en donde se encontraba Amy y se sentó donde estaba ella para así hablarle.

Amy: "Ah, volviste. Que rapidez" –dijo sin ninguna emoción mientras observaba el libro.

Otra puñalada sintió al escuchar su tono semi apagado, durante los años que estuvo con ella se había acostumbrado a su tono alegre y un poco enojada, pero por lo que le acaba de hacer, tenía que arreglarlo de algún modo para que no se sintiera mal.

Sonic: Si, jeje. Sabes que soy el erizo mas veloz del mundo" –dijo tocándose su pecho con orgullo.

Amy se rio ante su ego y continúo viendo el libro que había traido, Sonic parpadeo y se inclino para ver exactamente que contenía.

Sonic: "Amy, ¿Qué es eso?" –le pregunto.

Amy: "Ah, es solo un libro de recuerdo. Contiene todos los momentos que hemos pasado y también con los demás" –dijo mostrándole algunas fotos.

Sonic observo algunas fotos que estaba mirando y miro que en una de ellas había una en donde eran niños y Amy la estaba abrazando y él evitándola, hizo una mueca ante eso y pensó en todas las veces que le hizo lo mismo. Sin embargo, en otra foto se miró junto con Amy quien la abrazaba dulcemente y él se dejaba abrazar, sonrió ante eso ya que también había momentos en donde pasaba tiempo con ella.

Amy: "Es curioso que todos estos años siempre es lo mismo, tú corriendo mientras que yo te perseguía. Ya es un clásico" –dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa.

Sonic suspiro ante de hablar para pensar en lo que realmente iba a decir.

Sonic: "Si, pero… ¿no te sientes mal en que te hago?"

Amy lo miro extrañada ante su pregunta y lo miro un poco confundida.

Sonic: "A lo que me refiero es que, lo que te hago siempre que estoy cerca de ti y huyo, ¿no te hace sentir un poco mal?"

Amy entendió en lo que quiso decir y se rio ante ello, Sonic la miro un poco confundido y en ese momento Amy le agarro su mano mientras lo miraba hacia los ojos.

Amy: "Pues, un poco de hecho. Pero eso ya me he acostumbrado, no importa cuántas millas tengas que correr para huir de mí, yo siempre estaré contigo en todo. Es por eso que eres mi erizo azul favorito"

Sonic se sonrojo ante ello y miro hacia el suelo un poco avergonzado, talvez si pasara un tiempo con Amy seria la cura perfecta para que ya nunca huyera de ella. De ahí se levantó y le ofreció su mano haciendo que la eriza rosada lo mirara.

Sonic: "Bueno, en ese caso vayamos a un lugar tranquilo para pasar más tiempo" –dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Amy le dio una sonrisa y agarro de su mano y ambos caminaron juntos en el bosque para encontrar otro lugar, después de todo, ella era muy dulce cuando estaba cerca suyo.


End file.
